1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical transmitters.
2. Related Art
One of the problems in fiber communications is that optical feedback, typically from the fiber to the laser, affects the laser operation and gives rise to jitter in the timing of the rising and falling edges of the signal. The effects of the feedback are most severe with single-mode lasers, e.g. 1310 nm VCSELs or DFB lasers, but it is also significant with multi-mode lasers, e.g. 850 nm VCSELs or Fabry-Perot (FP) lasers. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to reduce feedback for single-mode lasers and multi-mode lasers.